forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Unthalass
| demonym = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = Founded by Enlil | start date = | event1 = Flooded for the first time by the River Alamber | date1 = 108 DR | event2 = Flooded for the second time by the River Alamber | date2 = 731 DR | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = Destroyed during the battle between Gilgeam and Tiamat | end date = 1358 DR | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 164,627 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = ~70,000 | popyear2 = 1357 | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Gilgeam | ruleryear1 = 1487 | ruler2 = Queen Zillah | ruleryear2 = 1486 | ruler3 = Queen Sisay | ruleryear3 = 1479 | ruler4 = Mulhorandi occupation forces | ruleryear4 = 1372 | ruler5 = Zimrilim | ruleryear5 = 1357 | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Unthalass was the capital of Unther, considered once the greatest city in all the Realms. Goverment During the rule of Gilgeam, the city was governed by his priesthood. Circa 1357 DR, the city was governed by the priest Zimrilim. During the late years of the 14 , Unthalass was ruled by the Mulhorandi occupation forces. After the destruction of Unther, the city was ruled by lamias. By 1479 DR, the lamia queen was Sisay, and by 1486 DR, it was Zillah. In 1487 DR, a second incarnation of Gilgeam reclaimed the rulership of the city from the lamias. Population Unthalass was populated mostly by humans of the Mulan ethnic group, most of them nobles. This changed after the Mulhorandi conquered the city, as most of the nobles fled and became fugitives in their own lands. After the destruction of Unther, the ruins of Unthalass were inhabited by lamias. In 1487 DR, the ruins of Unthalass were reclaimed by the Untherite who returned from Abeir. Notable Locations Unthalass' undercity was the location of a secret temple to Tiamat. Around 1357 DR, the area was home to wererats and lamias, led by a lamia noble named Ereshkigal. History Unthalass was founded in by the god-king Enlil, in a place were he found pearls in the west coast of the Alamber Sea. At its peak, Unthalass was considered the greatest city in all of Faerûn. When Enlil left the Realms, he named Gilgeam as the ruler of all Unther, including its founding city. Over the years, two great floods, one in 108 DR and other in 731 DR, as well as pirate raids, reduced its once grand status. The city never recovered from such catastrophes as Gilgeam ordered to built new structures over the old instead of repairing them. Finally, in 1358 DR, an epic confrontation between the two raging deities Gilgeam and Tiamat destroyed most of the city. Unthalass was later occupied by the Mulhorandi, who put the city under military law and claimed its slaves as propriety of the church of Anhur, while the soldiers plundered the ruins for whatever treasures they could find. Unthalass was finally destroyed during the Spellplague of 1385 DR. As the dragonborn from nearby Tymanther were not interested in claiming the ruins, the lamias that survived the catastrophe became the "new" inhabitants of the ruined city. In 1487 DR, after the Second Sundering brought the Untherans from Abeir to Toril, the second incarnation of Gilgeam reclaimed the city from the lamias, and began to develop a project to rebuilt the city as the capital of the reborn Unther. Appendix Appearances Novels *''The Alabaster Staff'' * Brimstone Angels series ** The Devil You Know References Category:Metropolises Category:Cities Category:Human settlements Category:Settlements Category:Ruins Category:Ruined settlements Category:Locations on the River Alamber Category:Locations in the Menesankh Category:Locations in Unther Category:Locations in the Old Empires Category:Locations in East Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on the Alamber Sea Category:Locations on Toril